Lo que siento
by Piruru-chan
Summary: EdxAl Yaoi y Lemon, así que si no te gusta, pasa de largo. Historia cortita, pero hecha con mucho cariño. ¡Me encantan estos hermanitos! Ya està subido el 2o cap y último. WARNING: ¡Cantidades ingentes de azúcar!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí está mi segundo fic! Es un Elricest (o sea, EdxAl), con lemon. Quien avisa no es traidor! Si no te gustan estos temas, pues no lo leas, peor para tí!

**Disclaimer:** Por desgracia, los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen (porque sino se convertiría en una historia de yaoi, de incestos y de perversiones a menores...). Y tampoco quiero ganar nada con esto, solo lo hago para calmar un poco mi pervertida mente...

_Frases en cursiva _- Conversación

/Frases entre barras/ - Pensamientos

Y lo demás, pues narrador normal y corriente. Ahora ya sí, a leer!

* * *

CAP.1

_…Nii-san…_

/ No, por favor Al… No me llames así… no con esa voz tan lastimera… o todo lo que me he aguantado hasta ahora no habrá servido para nada…/

_…Nii-san…_

/ Al, no… no me llames más… siento que mi cuerpo se moverá solo, ignorando a mi cerebro, y no quiero que pase… es mejor así, aunque sufra cada noche viéndote a mi lado, sin poder tocarte…/

_…Nii-san…_

/ No! Somos hermanos! No puedo estar pensando esto! Mi pobre e inocente hermano… no se merece esto… pero mi cuerpo responde solo! NO! Mis brazos tiemblan, mientras se acercan al pequeño cuerpo de Al…están a punto de tocarle! No! Para!.../

_…¿Nii-san?_

Al notó los brazos de su hermano que lo rodeaban tiernamente. Giró la cabeza, pero no pudo verle la cara, ya que miraba hacia abajo, y su flequillo, ahora bastante largo, le tapaba la expresión. Al estaba sorprendido. No esperaba que su nii-san hiciera eso. Pensaba que le preguntaría lo que le pasaba, desde su cama, y luego volvería a dormir. Últimamente su hermano era tan frío con él, no entendía el porqué… Pero esta vez no. Ed se había levantado sigilosamente de su cama, y había ido a la de Al. Mientras éste lloraba mirando a la pared, Ed lo había envuelto en un reconfortante abrazo.

Ed aspiraba el aroma del pelo de Al mientras lo tenía entre sus brazos.

_¿Qué ha pasado, Al?_

Al comenzó a sollozar otra vez. Ed estaba a sus espaldas, así que no podía ver sus ojos. Ed volteó a Al, hasta que quedaron frente a frente. Los ojos marrones de su pequeño Al estaban cuajados de lágrimas. Entonces Ed no pudo resistir el impulso, y le besó los párpados con dulzura, secándole las lágrimas.

_Vamos Al, cuéntame qué ha pasado, y no llores más, que me entristeces._

Al miró a los ojos dorados de su nii-san, que lo miraban preocupado, y se decidió a hablar.

_…he tenido una pesadilla… he soñado que te irías y me dejarías solo…yo te pedía que no te fueras, pero tú no me hacías caso y seguías andando sin detenerte. Y yo caía a un lugar muy oscuro, solo… Y tenía una terrible sensación de soledad… Y unas voces me gritaban que no me querías, que te alejabas de mí porque ya no querías verme nunca más_…- Al comenzó a temblar de nuevo, sin poder parar _-…y que no volverías porque te habías hartado_…- Volvió a llorar desconsoladamente, y ya no pudo hablar más.

Ed no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que tenía que tranquilizar a Al, pero no sabía cómo. Pero no quería verle tan desolado nunca, nunca. Extendió sus brazos hacia Al, y lo abrazó, apretándolo junto a su pecho. Desde esta posición, Al escuchaba latir el corazón de su nii-san, e inexplicablemente, eso lo calmó más que cualquier otra cosa.

_Al… Te prometo que yo no te dejaré nunca, que nunca jamás volveré a separarme de tu lado… siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites, apoyándote, siempre junto a ti…_

_¿En serio, nii-san?_ – Al esbozó una sonrisa, aún entre lágrimas - _¿Me lo prometes?_

_Claro que sí, Al._

Aunque en el fondo, Ed sabía que eso le iba a costar mucho, que sería muy duro estar siempre con Al, ya que sus sentimientos no se correspondían con los de un hermano, sino que…él amaba a Al. Así que sería durísimo poder controlar y esconder sus sentimientos, pero lo haría por él. Al lo necesitaba, y Ed estaría allí para él, aunque le doliera tanto.

_Gracias nii-san!_ – dijo Al con una sonrisa que iluminaba su cara – _Ahora siempre estarás conmigo, y no nos separaremos nunca!_

Al le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, para mostrarle toda su alegría. Ahora siempre estarían juntos…aunque solo fuese como hermanos… La sonrisa de Al se apagó un poco, y en sus ojos marrones apareció un deje de tristeza…que su nii-san no vio, ya que estaba escondido en su pecho. Pero entonces notó que a su nii-san le comenzaba a latir muy rápido el corazón.

_Bueno, Al_ – Dijo Ed separando con suavidad a su hermano de su pecho, y mirándole a los ojos _–¿ya te encuentras mejor?_

Al asintió con la cabeza. – _¡Muy bien!_ – dijo Ed.- _Pues volvamos a la cama, a ver si podemos dormir un poco._

Pero cuando se estaba levantando de la cama de Al, notó que le tiraban de la ropa.

_…nii-san… te importaría quedarte…a dormir… conmigo esta noche?_ – Al había bajado la vista, todo rojo.

Ed lo miró con una sonrisa. – _De acuerdo, me quedaré contigo para que no tengas pesadillas._ – Al sonrió, con el rostro sonrojado todavía.

Se tumbaron y se taparon con la sábana. Al se acurrucó junto a su nii-san, y éste rodeó con sus brazos, tímidamente, el cuerpo de su pequeño Al. Y se dispusieron a dormir.

Pero…no lo consiguieron…Sus cuerpos desprendían un calor demasiado excitante…

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Buenooo! Qué tal? Por favor, no me mateis por haberlo dejado a medias! Que si me matais no podre continuarlo y os quedareis para siempre con las ganas..(HO!HO!HOO! soy perversaaa!). No, tranquilos! En cuanto consiga que el lemon me quede bien, colgaré la segunda parte, y última! 

Pero, por favor, algun alma caritativa me podría dejar un review? Esque me alegran, y me ayudan a escribir más rápido...jejee

Bueno, nos vemos en la segunda parte! Xaooo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Por fin, aquí está el final! Y no hay de qué quejarse, porque no he tardado nada! Bueno, que noto la impaciencia por leer... nos vemos abajo!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen (solo en mi mente retorcida...), y tampoco gano nada con esto (bueno sí, la satisfacción de saber que puedo hacer cualquier cosa con ellos, jejee).

_Frases en cursiva_ - Conversación

/Frases entre barras/ - Pensamientos

Todo lo demás - Narrador normal y corriente

* * *

CAP.2

Al se removió inquieto en los brazos de su nii-san. Sentía que el calor de Ed lo rodeaba, y se preguntó si lograría soportarlo. Por su parte, Ed no podía dejar de pensar que tenía a su amado Al entre los brazos. Intentaba quitárselo de la cabeza, pero no lo conseguía. Sintió un escalofrío que lo recorría. /Al…si supieras lo que me haces sentir, aquí a mi lado… y lo duro que me resulta no poder hacer nada…/

_…¿nii-san?..._ – Al levantó la mirada, todo sonrojado, observando los ojos dorados de su nii-san.- _…¿qué…acabas de decir?_

Ed abrió mucho los ojos y se puso rojo de golpe. ¡Mierda¡Lo he dicho en voz alta/

_esto…_

_nii-san, por favor… dime lo que has dicho…_ / Dime que es cierto, que no me he imaginado lo que has dicho, que sientes lo mismo que siento yo, por favor nii-san…/

Al le miraba expectante. Ed supo que debía decírselo, aunque ello provocase que Al se distanciase de él. Separó sus brazos del cuerpo de Al, tomó aire, y empezó a hablar, sin mirar a su hermano.

_Yo… Al… siempre te he querido, eres mi hermano… Pero últimamente… estoy sintiendo que este amor fraternal se está convirtiendo en algo más profundo, un tipo de amor que no es para nada fraternal… y me resulta muy duro estar a tu lado, sin que te des cuenta de nada… lo siento, Al..._

/ Bueno, ya está, ya se lo he dicho…¿No me dices nada, Al? Entiendo, no se como me hubiera quedado yo… aunque es cierto, en el fondo tenía la esperanza que me correspondieras… pero es imposible, somos hermanos…esto es sólo una obsesión mía…Al…ya no querrás ni mirarme a la cara… siento haberte hecho pasar por esto…/

Ed levantó la vista, y encontró a Al llorando. Se asustó y se levantó de golpe.

_¡Al! No llores, por favor… ¡siento que hayas tenido que escuchar esto! Yo…me alejaré de ti, para que no sufras por mi culpa…_ - Pero enmudeció, al notar una caricia en su mejilla. Miró a Al, y vio que sonreía a través de sus lágrimas, sus ojos brillaban.

_Pero nii-san…_ - dijo Al tomando su mano. – _Si te alejas de mí, entonces sí que sufriré…_- Ed no creía lo que oía. ¿Era posible que Al estuviera diciendo…? –_ Sí, nii-san… yo también te amo…_

Ed sintió un tierno beso sobre sus labios. ¡Al lo estaba besando¡Al sentía lo mismo que él! Una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos. Al se dio cuenta, y se separó para preguntarle preocupado:

_¿Nii-san¿Qué te pasa?_

_Tranquilo, Al_ – sonrió con fuerza.- _Me acabas de hacer la persona más feliz del mundo._

Al sonrió también y volvió a besarle. Ed lo abrazó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él. Notó que la pequeña lengua de Al exploraba fuera de su boca, buscando compañía. Sonrió, y al aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de su nii-san. Exploró toda la cavidad de Ed hasta que se encontró con su compañera. Juguetearon lasa dos, provocando pequeños temblores en el cuerpo de los hermanos. Las lenguas se liaban y se desliaban, se enlazaban y se separaban, se buscaban y se encontraban. Se separaron, apenados, por la falta de aire.

Se miraron, sonrojados, pero no querían parar ahora que tenían a su hermano entre los brazos. Volvieron a unir los labios y las lenguas, con los ojos cerrados. Ambos sintieron una ola de calor que les subía desde dentro. Al metió la manita por debajo de la camiseta de su nii-san, y acarició su abdomen y su pecho bien formado. Ed notó un escalofrío por toda su espalda, y gimió levemente. Antes de que Al pudiera hacer algo más, lo echó a la cama y se colocó encima de él. Se volvieron a besar, desesperadamente, aprovechando todo el tiempo perdido hasta aquel momento. Entonces fue el turno de Ed para meter las manos bajo la camiseta de Al. Lo acarició suavemente y apretó levemente sus pezones. Al gimió bajito, y tironeó de la camiseta de su nii-san, para quitársela. Ed se la quitó y luego se la quitó a Al. Entonces Al hizo que Ed se tumbase, y se sentó en sus caderas. Empezó besándolo apasionadamente, y fue bajando, mientras depositaba pequeños y húmedos besos en su barbilla, en sus mejillas, en su cuello, donde se demoró dándole pequeños mordisquitos y succionando su piel blanca, mientras Ed se estremecía, y acariciaba todo lo largo de la espalda de Al,mientras iba bajando por toda la logitud de su columna. Al dejó el cuello de su nii-san y llegó hasta sus pezones, donde se quedó jugueteando con su lengua, notando que se ponían duros al contacto. Maliciosamente, siguió bajando por toda la región abdominal, y se entretuvo en el agujero de su ombligo, mientras le quitaba los pantalones. Ed no pudo aguantar más. Cogió a Al y lo volvió a colocar debajo suyo, bocarriba en la cama. Recorrió el mismo camino que su hermano había hecho, con besos y succiones, mientras éste gemía bajito. Lentamente le fue bajando los pantalones, dejando al descubierto su piel morena, y su pequeño miembro, ya endurecido. Fue acariciando y besando las piernas de Al, sus muslos, y rodeó su miembro con dulces besos, mientras Al gemía más fuerte. Ed lo miró maliciosamente desde abajo, y empezó a lamer la punta, lentamente, mientras Al arqueaba la espalda, debido al placer que sentía. Continuó hacia abajo, mientras Al jadeaba y jadeaba. Entonces Ed la atrapó totalmente en su boca, y empezó a succionar suavemente, para ir haciéndolo cada vez más rápido. Notó las manitas de Al estirando su cabello rubio, y aumentó su velocidad. Al siguió gimiendo, hasta que con un gemido más alto que los anteriores, se derramó en la boca de su nii-san.

_… yo…nii-san…gomen_…- dijo Al, tapándose con sus manitas la cara roja.- _Tranquilo, Al_.- dijo Ed, subiendo, y besándolo con pasión, después de haberle destapado la cara.

Sus dedos juguetearon con la lengua de Al. Mientras volvía a besarle, bajó la mano hacia la entrada del pequeño. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, introdujo un primer dedo en el orificio de Al. Éste abrió mucho los ojos y se asustó.

_Tranquilo, Al. Yo nunca jamás te haría daño… Pero podemos dejarlo así si no quieres seguir…_

_No, nii-san_. – Al esbozó una sonrisa. – _yo confío en ti_

Ed sonrió y volvieron a besarse.

El primer dedo empezó a moverse en círculos, suavemente. Cuando introdujo el segundo, Al no pudo evitar aferrarse a la espalda de su nii-san, desesperadamente. A Ed le partió el corazón, y estuvo por sacar los dedos, pero entonces Al relajó su cuerpo. Siguió con el movimiento, y Al gemía, pero no precisamente de dolor. Ed introdujo el tercer dedo mientras besaba a Al en el cuello. A éste le dolía, pero la confianza ciega en su nii-san lo hizo destensarse, y sentir en su interior los movimientos de los dedos. Pero no quería los dedos. Quería entregarse por completo, ser uno con su nii-san, quería fundirse con él, de una vez por todas. Miró a su nii-san a los ojos, que le comprendió, asintió y se posicionó. Con sumo cuidado, introdujo la punta, y fue introduciendo el resto muy lentamente, para dejar que su hermano fuese acostumbrándose a la intrusión. Cuando la introdujo toda, se quedó quieto, esperando, y secando las pequeñas lágrimas de Al con dulces besos. Cuando Al paró de llorar, empezó a mover las caderas, y su nii-san siguió el ritmo marcado, acelerándolo cada vez más. En la habitación sólo se escuchaban los gemidos de los dos hermanos, enlazados como lo estaban ellos. El movimiento de entrada y salida aumentaba a cada momento, y los dos hermanos notaban que iban a llegar al clímax. Como Al no podía hablar, se aferró al cuello de su nii-san, que lo entendió. – _Yo también, Al._ – y siguió aumentando el ritmo, hasta que ambos acabaron, uno dentro del otro, y el otro entre ambos.

Rendidos, se acostaron uno en brazos del otro. Ed le acariciaba el pelo a Al, a "su" Al, porque ya era suyo, para siempre. Y a la vez, él también le pertenecía a Al, para siempre.

_Al…_

_Dime nii-san_. – Respondió Al con voz adormilada.

_Te amo, eres lo más importante en mi vida, y no me arrepiento de lo que hemos hecho, aunque seamos hermanos. Si el infierno existiera, iríamos allí seguro…_

_Pero nii-san_…- contestó Al con una sonrisa en los labios_.-…mientras nos amemos, da igual todo lo demás. Además, no me importaría ir al infierno,si allí estuviera contigo, porque entonces sería feliz…_ - y Al cayó dormido en el pecho de su nii-san. Ed le dio un beso en la frente – _Gracias por todo, mi amor._ Y durmió tranquilo, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, con el amor entre sus brazos.

* * *

Buenoo! Qué tal? No acaba de convencerme del todo, sobretodo el lemon... hay cosas que fallan... Pero bueno, ya me dejareis algun review para decirme qué tal lo he hecho, no? Para amenazarme y obligarme a no volver a escribir nunca más...o también para decirme que soy lo mejor que ha pasado en vuestras vidas! jeje, se acepta todo! 

Hablando de reviews, muchas gracias a los que me habeis mandado, me apoyaron mucho! y espero que si escribo otro fic, me volvais a animar como en este!

Y hasta aquí ha llegado esto! Gracias por todo y ya nos leeremos!chaoo


End file.
